1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an attachment mechanism for an overcap and a container, and more particularly, to an attachment mechanism having an annular ring attached to the container, which is adapted to interact with a locking mechanism extending from the overcap.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Aerosol containers are commonly used to store and dispense a product such as air freshening agents, deodorants, insecticides, germicides, decongestants, perfumes, or any other known products. The product is forced from the container through an aerosol valve by a hydrocarbon or non-hydrocarbon propellant. Typical aerosol containers comprise a body with an opening at a top end thereof. A mounting cup is crimped to the opening of the container to seal the top end of the body. The mounting cup is generally circular in geometry and may include an outer wall that extends upwardly from a base of the mounting cup adjacent the area of crimping. A pedestal also extends upwardly from a central portion of the base. A valve assembly includes a valve stem, a valve body, and a valve spring. The valve stem extends through the pedestal, wherein a distal end extends upwardly away from the pedestal and a proximal end is disposed within the valve body. The valve body is secured within an inner side of the mounting cup. A dip tube may be attached to the valve body. The dip tube extends downwardly into an interior of the body of the container. The distal end of the valve stem is axially depressed along a longitudinal axis thereof to open the valve assembly. In other containers, the valve stem is tilted or displaced in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis to radially actuate the valve stem. When the valve assembly is opened, a pressure differential between the container interior and the atmosphere forces the contents of the container out through an orifice of the valve stem.
Aerosol containers frequently include a protective cap to prevent the displacement of the valve stem during transport of the aerosol container and prior to use. Such protective caps are removed from the container prior to actuation of the valve stem and may be placed back onto the container after actuation to protect the valve stem from being inadvertently actuated. Typical protective caps are releasably attached to the container by way of an outwardly protruding ridge, which circumscribes the interior lower edge of the overcap and interacts with a crimped seam that circumscribes a top portion of the container. When the protective cap is placed onto the top portion of the container, downward pressure is applied to the overcap, which causes the ridge to ride over an outer edge of the seam and lock under a ledge defined by a lower surface of the seam. In other systems, a container includes a protective cap that may releasably attach to some portion of the mounting cup of the container. Typically, these protective caps are utilized in child-proof systems and require a user to apply inward pressure in some area of the cap to be able to remove the cap from the container.
Actuation of the aerosol valve by movement of the valve stem may be accomplished manually, as noted above, or by an automated system. In automated systems, conventional actuator mechanisms may include motor driven linkages that actuate the valve stem to open an aerosol valve. Automated actuation systems attach to the container and nozzle in various ways. For example, some existing automated actuation systems are contained within a housing unit, which is adapted to receive the container therein. Alternatively, other automated actuation systems are contained within an overcap that can be releasably attached to a top end of the container prior to use. Still other automated actuation systems provide both housings and overcaps.
Prior art automated systems typically include intricate timing and actuation mechanisms that generally require exact precision with respect to the interface between the actuating system and the valve stem of the container. To that end, these prior art automated systems employ a more permanent attachment such that securement of the container to the system is complicated and time-consuming for the consumer during setup or replacement of the container. Removing the container from these types of systems is difficult. In instances where the container is attached to the overcap using a mechanism that is simpler and easier to operate, the systems are frequently unstable and susceptible to leakage and breakage.
In addition to the aforementioned drawbacks, some existing automated actuation systems suffer from numerous other disadvantages. For example, containers are manufactured in a variety of shapes and sizes and may include mounting cups, valve stems, and/or other components that make attachment of the automated actuation system difficult once the initial product is expired and the user wishes to install the automated actuation system on a different container. If a user forces the container into an automated actuation system that is not adapted to support that specific container, the system is susceptible to an incorrect and/or unsecure attachment between the container and overcap. This type of attachment causes fluid leakage, breakage at the connection point, imprecise timing and spraying sequences, and overall stability issues with maintaining the container on the automated actuation system.
A known advantage to some of the prior art systems includes a “lock and key” type setup between the container and an automated actuation system to prevent the unauthorized insertion of a container therein. For example, a “lock” may be provided on some portion of an actuating system such that only an authorized “key” disposed on some portion of the container will allow the system to work upon interaction thereof. However, known systems have had limited success in solving the aforementioned problems.
Therefore, a solution is provided herein that provides for a standardized adapter, which is adapted to be releasably attached to a container. The adapter is configured to interact with a locking portion disposed on part of an overcap, housing, or other surface. The overcap preferably includes an automated actuation system. The present solutions provide for a stable connection between the overcap and the container (or any surface and a container) to assist in effective emission of a product by the automated actuation system and to ensure a precise interface between the valve assembly of the container and the automated actuation system. Further, the solutions presented herein also offer the user an intuitive and easy to use means to connect a container to an overcap. Still further, solutions are also provided herein that assist in the controlled attachment of the container and overcap by the provision of guiding means, which may prevent inappropriate connection that could damage or render the device inoperable.